


If I Was Possessed...

by Aleanbh, The Calling Comes to All (Aleanbh)



Series: Evelyn Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Possession, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/Aleanbh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/The%20Calling%20Comes%20to%20All
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Trevelyan asks Cullen what he would do if she were to lose her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Was Possessed...

"First templars, now the Grey Wardens." Cullen was pacing behind his desk, hands clasped behind his back. "Both devoted their lives to fighting evil. Now they serve it."

He stopped abruptly, leaning against his desk as his carefully erected walls crumpled. Evelyn could see the tension chorded in his shoulders, the scarred side of his mouth drawn up in a grimace. Standing, she made sure the doors to his office were locked before crossing the room and wrapping her arms around his waist. Cullen gave a shuddering sigh, relaxing under her touch.

 _Safe and solid, protecting and proud._ Cole's voice echoed in her head and she smiled. Cullen managed a weak grin in return, straightening ever so slightly. _He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him._

"You look exhausted," Evelyn murmured, taking his hand and gently tugging him toward the ladder to his quarters. The hole in the ceiling groaned as a particularly chilled gust of wind passed through. "Come keep me warm. Get your mind off work for a few hours."

"Gladly." His hands were steady on the rungs and the Inquisitor was already down to her small clothes when he pulled himself up into the loft. Cullen could see the gooseflesh that covered her exposed flesh as she came to help him with his armor. "We could both use a decent's night rest."

The Commander groaned in relief once the last buckle was undone and the plate across his chest clattered to the floor. Evelyn's fingers traced a lazy mnuemonic, the metal soaring to its proper corner and arranging itself neatly before Cullen could even try to sit down to oil the armor. When he shot her a half-hearted glare, she grinned and tugged him into bed.

They lay in quiet companionship, each lost in their own thoughts. Inevitably, Evelyn's thoughts were drawn toward Adamant and the utter desperation that had made blood magic look like a viable choice.

 _What would it take for me to throw caution to the wind?_ she asked herself, listening to Cullen's steady heartbeat under her ear. The memory of the Envy demon posed as Leiliana, the knife sliding across Cullen's throat and the warm, wet splash of blood on her face made her shudder. _Would I damn myself to save him?_ Her fingers sought his out, interlacing them as her heart pounded. _Yes. Maker forgive me, but yes I would._

"Something's on your mind." Cullen's voice was gentle, a hand extended in the dark for her to accept or decline.

After a few moments of silence, Evelyn started to speak, the words tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them. "If I were possessed by a demon, would you--"

"Please don't ask me this." His fingers tightened around hers, his voice thick with anguish.

"I think I know the answer." While part of her wished to feel relief, Evelyn couldn't help the sharp pain in her chest.

"I don't think you do," he said softly. "It's not that simple and I..." He fell silent for a time before curling around her. Tucking her head under his chin and pulling her tight against him, he breathed in her scent. "I would rather not think of it."

"Fair enough." His breath ruffled her hair and she closed her eyes. _Let us hope we never have to find out..._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I started. There may or may not be smut coming. I need to practice since it's been years, haha.


End file.
